


Flesh

by CrazyChickToTheNines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChickToTheNines/pseuds/CrazyChickToTheNines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs to get some love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So It's been awhile but I decided to start the new year off right and post some smut. Happy New Year 2015!

Ever since the incident with the Kanima I’ve been a little nervous to go back to Jungle. I mean being paralyzed by a giant lizard in the middle of a crowded nightclub would scare any guy worth his salt. Unfortunately I happen to live in a small-ish California town with a very small selection of gay clubs to go to and I just broke up with my most recent partner. I really need the release a place like Jungle could give me.  
Outside the club I give myself a mental pep talk and think to myself that I probably should have told someone in the pack where I was going. And isn’t that a thought I thought I’d never have. I mean I’ve known about the pack since before there really was a “pack” thanks to Stiles’ inability to maintain a brain to mouth filter and Scott’s inability to control his volume. I never thought I’d be “officially” part of the pack but eventually being friends with a bunch of werewolves sort of forced my hand. For a long time I was part of the pack but not really before I finally managed to corner Derek and force him to have an honest conversation with me. It was definitely insightful and it made me rethink my opinion on a lot of the actions Derek and his pack had previously taken. To make a long story short Derek eventually offered me “the bite” and I took it.  
I listened to the stories of how each of the pack members became pack and not a one actually prepared me for how I would feel. I still felt like me on the inside, but more so. I’ve always been fit and centered as well as a little bit of a computer geek, but accepting the bit helped bring out my animal side. I’m stronger and faster and more focused than I’ve ever been before. My instincts tell me things about people and their habits I never wanted to know, but I’m in control and I’m not sorry I became a werewolf.  
When I finally reached my first full moon the entire pack was completely shocked as to how calm and rationally I handed it. The night ended with the retelling of the storys of how Stiles cuffed Scott to the radiator and how Boyd, Erica, and Isaac almost ripped Derek to shreds before they managed to rein their wolves in enough to be normal on a full moon. Clearly the way I handled the first change was abnormal for a changed wolf. I took one look at all of their shocked faces and answered with the only thing that seemed plausible at the time… I have a lot of sex. At this the whole pack devolved into laughs and giggles while Derek looked on with his trade mark smirk.  
Well it’s been several months since then, my wolf is completely under control and like I said I just broke up with my partner. I’m in need of some fun times and some hot male attention. My wolf tends to get a little itchy without some good sexy times.  
Thanks to the many times I’ve been to Jungle in the past I’m able to walk right through the front door instead of waiting in the long line that’s wrapped around the building. Inside I take a moment to breathe through all the scents that permeate the building and to rein my wolf back in. When I finally feel like I’m under control I make my way fully inside and immediately head towards the bar to get a drink with my newly minted fake I.D. After the cops took my other one away I didn’t have the heart to make another. Until now that is.  
The bartender takes one look at my I.D. and then looks right at me and says, “I know you and I know this is a fake, but you look like you need to feel good so I’m not going to be a dick and hand you a water. Just know that I’m not going to be responsible for you.”  
I nod, smile, and tip my glass to him before turning around to lean on the bar and sip my drink. I survey the crowd of writhing bodies with only mild interest until one of my go-to, turn up songs begins to pump through the speakers.  
The deep bass beat pounds through the speakers and the bodies on the floor begin to draw me in. I down the rest of my drink before making my way out to the middle of the floor and let the other bodies crush in around me and move me to the beat. As the beat ebbs and flows so do the bodies. I close my eyes and let my body move to the familiar beat of bass and sex.  
The dance floor is nothing but sweat, sex, and endorphins flying all over the place. I can’t keep track of who is touching what or grabbing where. The next thing I know I’m sandwiched between two strangers and I’ve got my arms wrapped around them to help keep my balance in the ever changing crowd.  
This is exactly what I came here for tonight…well this and a little bit more.  
These two strangers feel fantastic pressed up against me and they are touching all the right places. I can feel the cock of the guy behind my rubbing against my ass while the one of the guy in front of me rubs against my own. With the rhythm running through my body and the high of having a warm body rub up against me, my wolf starts to stir in my chest. He’s definitely sitting up and taking notice of the atmosphere now. I take a split second to wonder if my eyes are glowing before realizing that I don’t really care and if they are the flashing lights should hide them.  
I’m grinding back hard against one of my strangers when they both slowly begin to fade away. It disappoints me that they couldn’t stay longer but, no sooner do they leave me than they are replaced by a body that matches me step for step and thrust for thrust. Clearly this stranger is about more than just talk.  
I spend an indeterminable amount of time dancing with this stranger and feeling his body out before I decided to make him not a stranger. I twist my body around and roll my hips into his with a hard grind before trailing my eyes up his body. A loud moan leaves my lips as his hard obviously nicely sized, cock rubs against mine.  
When my eyes finally reach the face of the guy built like a Greek god before me my jaw drops in absolute shock. The tight body I’m dancing with never loses its rhythm while my mouth open and closes like a fish and my body stops all voluntary movement. The hard body before me is the only thing keeping me moving and thus from getting swept away by the crowd.  
Never did I expect to see Derek Hale, my ALPHA, at jungle. Derek is all alpha male. He’s supposed to get married to some beautiful beta female and have little werewolf puppies running around. Complete with the white picket fence and other normal things. So you can see why I never expected to see him here. Not once has he ever voiced an opinion on his preferences swinging both ways.  
While I stopped moving to stare at Derek he apparently did not. When I come back to my senses Derek’s got his hands on my hips pulling me into his body and one of his legs wedged perfectly between mine so that I’m at the perfect angle to hump his thigh. His eyes flash alpha red as his hands grip my ass and pull me harder into him. A shiver works its way down my spine ending in my toes, my claws and teeth slowly extend, and my eyes flash blue. I can’t keep my body from reacting to this viral male in front of me and my wolf agrees whole heartedly. Inside my head my wolf has now moved from its seated and attentive pose to pacing around as if agitated.  
Derek leans in to nuzzle my ear and speaks loud enough for werewolf hearing to pick up, “Is this what you came out looking for Danny? A nice fat cock to fill your hole?”  
I tip my head over allowing him better access to my neck and pant as I begin to grind harder against his leg. His voice is this sexy mix of growl and speech that is doing things to me I can’t really explain and the words themselves just add to the mix of sex coming off Derek in waves.  
“You going to bend over for some nameless stranger who doesn’t know you could rip him to shreds in mere minutes? Let a stranger taste the sweat of your flesh? Let them make you your bitch?”  
A whine leaves my lips before I can bite down on it and Derek smirks harder if that’s even possible.  
“I think I should show them all who you belong to. Make them watch as I claim my bitch.” Derek practically growls, “I don’t share.”  
By this time I’m panting just like the bitch Derek keeps calling me. Derek just seems to soak it up like the smug bastard he is and I can’t keep myself from melting into a puddle of need.  
Before I can think much of it my back hits one of the pillars holding the club up and Derek is cadging me in, as if I would try and escape. I knew I needed some rough handling tonight and what better way to get it than from a possessive alpha male.  
Derek manages to tip my head up and to the right so that he has clear access to my neck. His stubble scrapes against my skin as his teeth bite into the meat of my neck to mark me as his. I know his teeth are the long pointed fangs of his wolf by how deep they dig into my neck and the low growl that permeates the air. My eyes flash in response as my body goes slack against him.  
We stay locked like that for what feels like hours, but it must have only been minutes. When Derek disengages his teeth from my neck he leans up to nip my ear.  
“I’m going to take you home now and make sure you don’t have a reason to ever go looking for anonymous sex again.” Derek growls, “You’re going to be my bitch and only my bitch.”  
I whine high and needy as I arch my back to try and get some much needed friction on my aching cock. Everything Derek says is music to my and my wolf’s ears. We can’t wait to see what Derek has planned and are more than willing to roll over for him.  
That whine seems to spark something in Derek because the next thing I know I’m being marched out of the club with a claw tipped hand, cuffed around the back of my neck. The soft prick of his claws sends a delicious shiver down my spine. My dick starts to burn from where it’s rubbing against my fly. My ass even starts to clench and unclench as if it’s winking like a bitch in heat. And doesn’t that thought just make me want to drop to the ground right now and present for my alpha.  
“I know pup, but we’ll be home soon enough.” Derek growls as he opens the passenger door of the Camaro for me to climb in.  
The entire ride back to Derek’s loft I’m squirming in my seat in anticipation and the hand Derek puts on my thigh to try and keep me still only succeeds in causing me to squirm harder.  
We’re stopped at a light when that hand begins to make its way up my leg. By the time the light turns green Derek is cupping my cock in my jeans as if it were his. There is a soft growl continuously sounding through the air as Derek drives just a little faster.  
“This” Derek begins with a rough squeeze to my cock, “Is mine and you will not offer it to anyone else without my direction. Clear?”  
“Yes!” I squeal while arching my hips up into his touch.  
I want more of it. I want to wear his marks with pride and because they are from an alpha they’ll last long enough for others to know I’m his. I want to be known as his. My wolf is going fucking bananas at this thought. It’s not just pacing now but full on sprinting through my brain and yapping at the walls. If we don’t get home soon I think I might just combust.  
As soon as that thought floats through my brain the car is pulling to a stop outside of Derek’s building and we begin the long walk up to the loft. When we get up there I swear to God if any of the other betas are home they better get the fuck out or risk hearing things they don’t ever want to know about.  
On the landing just before Derek’s floor I’m stopped short in my journey to the loft by Derek slamming me face first into the wall and covering me with his own body. A sharp nip to my ear draws my attention to Derek’s words rather than his body.  
“When we get to the loft you are going to go to my bed, strip, and present like the good bitch you’re supposed to be. Then you’re going to take your punishment for daring to think you could get someone else to take care of you, like a good boy. Then I’m going to decide what I want to do with you.”  
The whine that escapes me is anything but argumentative. I’m in full agreement with that plan and I can’t scramble up the stairs fast enough to get the show on the road. I want all the things Derek has promised me and more. In the morning I might hate myself a little for how submissive I’m being, but right now I can’t be assed to care.  
I don’t even bother to slide the door to the loft open all the way before I slide through and basically run the alcove Derek has his bed in. I’m still struggling to get my jeans off when I hear Derek close the door. I manage to get in the position Derek specified just before he enters the alcove.  
A deep growl sounds through the air and I can feel my ass clench in response. A shiver runs down my back and my toes curl as I hear Derek’s footsteps coming closer. My body is hypersensitive to every movement and every sub vocal sound Derek makes.  
“There’s a good bitch.” Derek praises while one of his hands trails down my spine before cupping one of my ass checks.  
Before I can even brace myself several hard slaps ring out and then my ass starts to sting. I can’t contain the whimper that escapes my mouth while I wiggle my ass in appreciation.  
“Very good.” Derek praises, “You’re going to stay just like that and I’m going to spank this ass bright red before I fuck it until you’re begging me to cum.”  
My arms give out and drop my face into the bed while I whine in need. I need him to take what’s always been his.  
Before I have time to complain Derek starts the spanking up again. I can feel the tingling just under my skin as if my skin is trying to pink up but my werewolf healing is keeping it from doing so.  
I lose track of time as Derek just keeps going with the spanking. Every once in a while I feel a sharp prick and I can only guess that it’s Derek’s claws hitting my skin. By the time Derek decides to stop, for I have no doubt that he could keep going, I’m a squirming mess. At one point I managed to fall flat on the bed and my dick hurts from how hard it is and trapped between my stomach and the bed.  
Derek’s hands may have stopped spanking me but they haven’t stopped touching me. They’ve migrated to the muscles in my back that I didn’t know were tense. His hands are strong and sure as they kneed my muscles until I’m a complete pile of goo.  
“Good boy.” Derek Praises, “You took your punishment well and I’m going to take you apart now.”  
The room is quite only filled with the sounds of our breathing and the click of the lube bottle opening is loud even for non-werewolves. Derek teases his thumb over my hole before drizzling lube down my crack. It’s cold against the heated skin of my freshly spanked ass but it quickly warms as Derek starts rubbing it into my rim as he starts prepping me for his cock.  
The while time Derek is playing with my ass I can’t keep quite. My hands are clenching the sheets so tightly I wouldn’t be surprised to see permanent creases in them later. I sound just like the bitch in heat Derek has named me and all I want is more.  
Derek’s fingers are think and strong and feel perfect inside me. They’re hitting spots I haven’t been able to hit by myself or with others for a long time. I just feel so full already and I know it’s only going to get better from here.  
When Derek starts to work his cock into my hole I can’t stop the loud whine that leaves my lips and the way I throw my head back. He feels so good. Why didn’t we do this before?  
“Because you were in a relationship with a dick.” Derek answers with a growl and a vicious twist of his hips, “If you’d have used you senses you’d have been in my bed since I bit you. You’ve always been mine.”  
With that confession Derek’s hips start driving his dick into me faster and harder and I’m pushing back to meet him thrust for thrust. I feel so good and I make sure Derek knows it by letting my reactions fly. I’m sure any wolves within the city knows what’s going on by how loud I’m being.  
“I’m going to knot you and breed you full until everyone knows you’re my bitch. You’re going to smell like me forever and no one is going to touch you again. You are mine!” Derek growls as his hips stop thrusting and start grinding into me.  
I’m panting in ecstasy as he works his knot into my hole. I thought knotting was just a myth and the bestiary said nothing about it either. God, he’s just started and it’s already so big. I feel like I’m going to split in two.  
“Please.” I whine as my hands scrabble across the sheets.  
Derek’s hips have now completely stopped moving but I can still feel his knot growing.  
“Don’t worry bitch it’ll stop in a minute and then you’ll be mine.” Derek growls before grinding his hips against me h.arder.  
His not is pushed right up against my prostate and I can’t keep back my reactions.  
“please please please” I whine while grinding back against Derek.  
There’s just one more thing I need to find my release. As if Derek can read my mind, or really I probably said it out loud, Derek sinks his fangs into the back of my neck in a claiming bite.  
“Mine.” Derek growls before I feel him painting my insides with his cum.  
His orgasm sets off my own and my whole body just melts as if all of my energy is coming out of my dick. Derek’s knot still feels so big inside me, but now it feels like it was meant to be there. I’m right where I’m supposed to be.  
“You’re mine now.” Derek growls before rolling us over to cuddle me close.  
I burrow into his arms and bask in the happiness of a good orgasm and a solid claim.  
I knew going out tonight would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, or whatever  
> ~Peace and Love, Crazy


End file.
